1980 Festive Fifty
"Listeners in the month of November were invited to send in a list of their three favourite tracks ever and I was going to... in order, y'know, whether they be album tracks or singles, and I have worked these into an attractive chart to be broadcast between now and, well, Tuesday week, tomorrow week. And it's difficult to say, actually, because I never count the cards to be honest, but I suppose that probably something of the order of 6 or 7000 people bothered to write in." *''"The stamped addressed envelopes have been pouring into the BBC - well at least to Brian and myself - during the past couple of days, from people wanting copies of the Festive Fifty. Photocopies of the list that I so neatly typed myself too, which has got maybe messed up slightly with pencil marks made by Walters, but it still looks a pretty neat bit of typing. Not a single mistake on it, y'know, on the whole thing. And you also get #51 - 65 if you ask for a copy of it. What you have to do is send us a stamped address envelope - and you won't get one unless you do, frankly, because we can't afford them to mail out millions of them - stamped addressed envelope to Music-Loving Johnny Plee, care of BBC Radio One, London, W1A 4WW, and mark your envelopes, if you would, 'Sheena Easton', so that we know that it's a copy of the Festive Fifty that you're after."'' *''"And at #1, and with more than twice the number of votes that "Atmosphere" had, this again."'' Shows *22 December 1980: #50 - #41 *23 December 1980: #40 - #31 *24 December 1980: #30 - #21 *29 December 1980: #20 - #11 *30 December 1980: #10 - #1 The Festive Fifty Of 1980 # Sex Pistols: Anarchy in the UK (LP - Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols) Virgin #Joy Division: Atmosphere (12” single) Factory #Joy Division: Love Will Tear Us Apart (7” single) Factory #Jam: Down in the Tube Station at Midnight (LP - All Mod Cons) Polydor #Clash: (White Man) In Hammersmith Palais (7” single) CBS #Dead Kennedys: Holiday in Cambodia version (7” single) Cherry Red #Undertones: Teenage Kicks (LP - The Undertones) Sire #Damned: New Rose (LP - Damned Damned Damned) Stiff #Stiff Little Fingers: Alternative Ulster (LP - Inflammable Material, 1979) Rough Trade #Joy Division: Transmission (7” single) Factory #Public Image Ltd.: Public Image (LP - Public Image) Virgin #Sex Pistols: Holidays in the Sun (LP - Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols') Virgin #Jam: Going Underground (7” single) Polydor #Joy Division: Decades (LP - Closer, 1980) Factory #The Clash: Complete Control (7” single - 1977) CBS #Stiff Little Fingers: Johnny Was (LP - Inflammable Material') Rough Trade #The Undertones: Get Over You (LP - The Undertones) Sire #Cure: A Forest version (LP - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction #Ruts: In a Rut (7” single) People Unite #Joy Division: New Dawn Fades (LP - Unknown Pleasures) Factory #Fall: Totally Wired (7” single) Rough Trade #Joy Division: She's Lost Control version (12” single) Factory #Sex Pistols: Pretty Vacant (LP - Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols) Virgin #Stiff Little Fingers: Suspect Device version (7” single) Rough Trade / Rigid Digits #Sex Pistols: God Save The Queen (LP - Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols) Virgin #Fall: How I Wrote 'Elastic Man' (7” single) Rough Trade #Stiff Little Fingers: Wasted Life version (7” single - Suspect Device) Rough Trade / Rigid Digits #Only Ones: Another Girl, Another Planet (LP - The Only Ones) Columbia #Damned: Love Song (LP - Machine Gun Etiquette) Chiswick #Adam & The Ants: Kings of the Wild Frontier (LP - Kings of the Wild Frontier) Epic #Dead Kennedys: California über Alles (7” single) Optional Music #Specials: Gangsters (Specials, 1979) 2 Tone #Public Image Ltd.: Poptones (LP - Metal Box) Virgin #Public Image Ltd.: Careering (LP - Metal Box) Virgin #Killing Joke: Requiem (LP - Killing Joke) E.G. ??? #Killing Joke: Psyche (7” single) Malicious Damage #Siouxsie & The Banshees: Jigsaw Feeling (LP - The Scream) Polydor #Fall: Fiery Jack (7” single) Step-Forward #Clash: Armagideon Time (7” single - London Calling) CBS #Spizzenergi: Where's Captain Kirk? (7” single) Rough Trade #Joy Division: Twenty Four Hours (LP - Closer) Factory #Damned: Smash It Up (LP - Machine Gun Etiquette) Chiswick #Teardrop Explodes: Treason (LP - Kilimanjaro) Fontana #Siouxsie & The Banshees: Switch (LP - The Scream) Polydor #Siouxsie & The Banshees: Icon (LP - Join Hands) Polydor #Clash: Bankrobber (7” single) CBS #Siouxsie & The Banshees: Hong Kong Garden (7” single) Polydor #Clash: White Riot version (7” single) CBS #Fall: Rowche Rumble (7” single) Step-Forward #Gang Of Four: Damaged Goods (LP - Entertainment!) EMI #Siouxsie & The Banshees: Love in a Void (7” single) Polydor #Killing Joke: Wardance (LP - Killing Joke) E.G. #Adam & The Ants: Dog Eat Dog (LP - Kings of the Wild Frontier) Epic #Ruts: West One (Shine on Me) (7” single) Virgin #Who: My Generation (LP - My Generation) Brunswick #Mo-Dettes: White Mice (7” single) Mode #Stiff Little Fingers: Tin Soldiers (LP - Nobody's Heroes) Chrysalis #Stranglers: No More Heroes (LP - No More Heroes) United Artists #The Jam: The Eton Rifles (LP - Setting Sons) Polydor #Pink Floyd: Shine On You Crazy Diamond I - V (LP - Wish You Were Here) Harvest #Magazine: Shot by Both Sides (LP - Real Life) Virgin #Public Image Ltd.: Death Disco (7” single) Virgin #Led Zeppelin: Stairway to Heaven (LP - IV) Atlantic #Joy Division: Dead Souls (7” single - Licht und Blindheit) Sordide Sentimental #Wah! Heat: Better Scream (7” single) Inevitable Music Peel's Typed Version Signed by the great himself. (Many thanks to User:SunnyWaite.) Availability This Festive Fifty is available as a number of different recordings; unfortunately, these only contain the Festive Fifty itself & John's links, and not any of the other music played during these five shows. Four mp3s are available from the Peel newsgroup. These are FF80.1.1.mp3, FF80.1.2.mp3, FF80.2.1.mp3 and FF80.2.2.mp3. However, FF80.2.1.mp3 is currently a duplicate of FF80.1.2.mp3. Five recordings are also included in John Peel Torrent Compilation 1 of 17. *1980-12-00 Festive Fifty 50-32.mp3 *John Peel Festive Fifty 1980 part2 No's 31-20 128K.wma *John Peel Festive Fifty 1980 part3 No's 19-01 128K.wma *John Peel Festive Fifty 1980 part 1 No's 50-32 128K.wma *John Peel Festive Fifty 1980 part 1 No's 50-32.mp3 The first and last of these are identical, and they are both 128kbps mp3s of John Peel Festive Fifty 1980 part 1 No's 50-32 128K.wma . These three files actually comprise #50-36 (and John Peel Festive Fifty 1980 part2 No's 31-20 128K.wma includes #35-20.) Finally, all 65 tracks are included in John Peel Torrent Compilation 2 of 17 as individual mp3s. However, only #40-8 & 6-1 are actual recordings from the shows; the others are the original tracks (unsurprisingly for #65-51!). To my ear, the individual mp3s on Torrent Compilation 2 have the best sound quality, and, aside from #50-41 & 7, they include all the links featured on the other recordings, and reinstate some parts missed at the ends of tapes. Thus, through a combination of these recordings, it is possible to collect the entirety of this year's Festive Fifty. Please see the individual show pages for further detail. Category:1980 Category:Festive Fifty